Doubt
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Inspired by the twopart episode of Night Shift. Jason comforts Spinelli after everything that's happened. Hints of JaSpin.


-Doubt-

**_Inspired by last nights episode of Night Shift. I just wanted to hug Spin! Hints of Jason/Spinelli. Characters not mine. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are love. _**

* * *

Jason was just about to leave for the day, changed out of the navy jumpsuit and back into his street clothes, the usual blue jeans, and black t-shirt under a leather jacket. His private escape on the roof had been invaded when the rest of the staff had gotten off shift, the group swarming up to the usual meeting place to discuss the nights chaotic events. However, on his way out, he caught sight of a figure sitting on one of the benches in front of the hospital.

"Spinelli?"

The younger man looked up, tears in his eyes. "Oh, uh." He wiped furiously at the evidence, still dressed in the green scrubs that had been offered to him in place of the bloody clothes. "Hey, Stone Cold. You're leaving?"

The blue-eyed man didn't comment on the tears. "Yeah. Shifts over. But, I thought you'd left hours ago." If he'd known his friend was still here, he would have arranged a ride home for him.

"Nope, just needed to get out of there for a while, you know." He eyed the entrance cautiously.

Jason took a seat beside him on the bench, more than able to relate. "Listen… I need to tell you something... Stacey died…"

"What?" Spinelli asked, shock and hurt evident on his face.

"She bled out a few hours ago. Robin told me. They did everything they could." He explained, watching the other's reaction to the news.

Spinelli just seemed to kind of fall in on himself. "Great. Not only did I stop the elevator, nearly cost the Charmed One her life, and get you exposed to HIV, I killed someone, too. The Jackal's track record is failing tonight."

Jason shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I know Toussaint told you that someone sabotaged the elevator. And, it wasn't even the c-section. It was a medical condition that the doctors had known about for weeks. It was one of the reasons she was having the c-section." He paused; the other's eyes were still fixed on the ground. "If anything, you should be proud. That baby wouldn't have survived if you weren't there."

"You mean if –you- weren't there. You could have read instructions by yourself. You didn't need me. All I did was act like a coward and try to convince you not to do it." Spinelli stood, arms crossed over his chest, as he paced the length of the sidewalk. "Can… can we go home?" He asked, momentarily pausing in the incessant movement.

Jason nodded, pulling himself to his feet and starting toward the parking lot. "Yeah. You okay to ride the bike?"

The younger remained silent, but followed Jason toward the motorcycle. He took the spare helmet that was offered to him and climbed on behind his friend. He wrapped his arms around the familiar frame and pressed his face into Jason's back to block the impending wind. "Ready."

With that, Jason took off; driving out of the parking lot and taking the less crowded back streets that would get them home that much quicker.

Once he'd arrived at the penthouse, he put the bike in park and expected Spinelli to get off quickly, as the younger man wasn't too fond of the contraption. However, his friend didn't budge. "Hey… Hey, Spin, we're here…" It was no use, Jason realized, as he gently shook the exhausted man. He was asleep. He rolled his eyes at the situation, trying to figure out how they were going to get inside like this. "Alright. Hold on to me., then."

At least Spinelli seemed able to comprehend that instruction, his grip tightened on the older man, his arms moving around Jason's neck. "Mmm…"

Jason shook his head at his odd friend, forcing himself to his feet, which had become a significantly harder task with the dead weight on his back. He hooked his arms around Spinelli's knees for added support and started into the main lobby of the building.

They were waiting for the elevator when Spinelli stirred, using one hand to rub his eyes. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah." Jason answered, stepping into the elevator with the younger man still attached to his shoulders. "You must be really out of it. I've never seen anyone fall asleep on a motorcycle before." Within seconds they were on their floor, Jason turned to the left and stopped at the door, fishing his keys from his pocket and getting the door opened with one hand, the other still supporting Spinelli.

"Oh! The Jackal should get off now…" he slipped his arms from around the older man's neck and stood on his own two feet again. "Are you going to bed?"

The elder nodded, already headed for the stairs.

"'Kay." Spinelli followed him, falling into bed beside his friend. He was out in seconds, still in the scrubs.

As the night's events flashed in his mind, Jason regretted making Spinelli assist him in the whole situation. He hoped his friend wouldn't lose his goofy personality because of it. Because that's where it seemed to be headed.

He looked over to his sleeping bedmate, who was already tossing and turning with a nightmare.

"…Charmed One… alone… so sorry…" The younger mumbled, rolling onto his stomach, face now buried in the pillow.

Jason leaned over, trying to shake him awake again. This time it worked and the other woke with a start.

"Nightmare." Spinelli verified, running a hand over his face. He rested his head on Jason's shoulder and closed his eyes again. That seemed to have been what he needed, because the younger man slept normally this time. Jason had no arguments, either; he slept without reliving the event.


End file.
